The present invention relates to devices and methods for distraction and stabilization of tissue surfaces, and most particularly for stabilization of the intervertebral disc space.
The number of spinal surgeries to correct the causes of low back pain has steadily increased over the last several years. Most often, low back pain originates from damage or defects in the spinal disc between adjacent vertebrae. The disc can be herniated or can be suffering from a variety of degenerative conditions, so that in either case the anatomical function of the spinal disc is disrupted. The most prevalent surgical treatment for these types of conditions has been to fuse the two vertebrae surrounding the affected disc. In most cases, the entire disc will be removed, except for the annulus, by way of a discectomy procedure. Since the damaged disc material has been removed, something must be positioned within the intra-discal space, otherwise the space may collapse resulting in damage to the nerves extending along the spinal column.
In order to prevent this disc space collapse, the intra-discal space has been filled with bone or a bone substitute in order to fuse the two adjacent vertebrae together. In early techniques, bone material was simply disposed between the adjacent vertebrae, typically at the posterior aspect of the vertebrae, and the spinal column was stabilized by way of a plate or a rod spanning the affected vertebrae. With this technique once fusion has occurred the hardware used to maintain the stability of the segment became superfluous. Moreover, the surgical procedures necessary to implant a rod or plate to stabilize the level during fusion were frequently lengthy and involved.
It was therefore determined that a more optimum solution to the stabilization of an excised disc space is to fuse the vertebrae between their respective end plates, most optimally without the need for anterior or posterior plating. There have been an extensive number of attempts to develop an acceptable intra-discal implant that could be used to replace a damaged disc and yet maintain the stability of the disc interspace between the adjacent vertebrae, at least until complete arthrodesis is achieved. These “interbody fusion devices” have taken many forms, but many have had difficulty in achieving fusion, at least without the aid of some additional stabilizing device, such as a rod or plate. Moreover, some of these devices are not structurally strong enough to support the heavy loads and bending moments applied at the most frequently fused vertebral levels, namely those in the lower lumbar spine.
The interbody fusion devices (IBFDs) that have overcome these difficulties are typically bulky, at least with respect to the intervertebral space. In particular, these devices have been configured to completely fill the space and to restore the normal spinal anatomy at the instrumented level. One drawback of this approach is that the implant device is not exactly sized to the anatomy of the particular patient, thus typically requiring pre-distraction of opposed vertebrae in order to increase the disc space for device implantation. While a collection of differently sized IBFDs can be provided, it is unwieldy and impractical to provide an IBFD sized for every intervertebral disc space height.
Another drawback of these prior devices is that the surgical insertion site must be at least as big as the IBFD. Minimally invasive and working channel surgical techniques have been recently developed that have significantly reduced the surgical invasion, but even more improvement is needed. The present invention provides an IBFD that achieves all of the benefits of prior IBFD designs, while also addressing the above-noted drawbacks.